


Starcrossed Lovers

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (though our boys are the ones doing the torturing so there's that), Anal, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Off-screen torture, Oral, Organized Crime, Slash, Top!Nico, Yakuza, like a lot of it, mafioso!Nico, off-screen character deaths, power bottom!Percy, they DO criminal things, they are criminals, yakuza!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hades is head of the Italian mafia. Poseidon is head of the yakuza. Zeus is head of the bratva. The three have divided the US pretty evenly among themselves.When Zeus gets greedy, Hades sends his son to negotiate a partnership with the yakuza to teach Zeus some boundaries.For that, Nico approaches the son of Poseidon - Percy Jackson, the best and most efficient killer the yakuza have.





	Starcrossed Lovers

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Starcrossed Lovers || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Starcrossed Lovers – We're Not Romeo and Juliet, Babe

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, organized crime, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, blood/violence, torture, off-screen character death(s), hetero, polyamory (threesome)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Michael Kahale, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary, Bryce Lawrence

Summary: A war is brewing between the yakuza, the mafia and the bratva as Zeus starts imposing on what is quite clearly Hades' territory. When Zeus also starts threatening Poseidon's territory, Hades sends his son Nico out to negotiate with the yakuza about working together to take out a shared enemy. Nico is not a fan of that. Sure, he wants to become head of the familia at one point... but does he have to go to _Hawaii_ to prove that? He doesn't like the sun, or the beach, or being outside. He does however like the pretty yakuza he has to negotiate with. The son of Poseidon.

**Starcrossed Lovers**

_We're Not Romeo and Juliet, Babe_

Percy was sitting relaxed on the beach, sharpening his favorite knife while the waves washed over his bare feet, the sand beneath his toes slowly cooling down as night fell over Kaua'i. He particularly loved those moments, the serene ones where it was just Percy and the beach. The sound of a party somewhere nearby could be heard in the background, but he knew the tourists were too busy drinking and having fun to venture to Percy's part of the beach. Or at least he thought so until he saw a single figure stalk up toward him, illuminated by the full moon behind him. Percy raised his eyes from the knife in his lap, slowly dragging them over the approaching man.

That was definitely neither a regular tourist, nor a drunk party guest wandering off.

Wearily, Percy adjusted the knife in his hand, just in case. The guy stood out like a sore thumb. Granted, a finger-licking hot sore thumb (hah, good one, Percy! He really had to tell that one to Piper later on), but a sore thumb nonetheless. Who wore a suit in Hawaii? Much less on the beach? A tailored one at that – the thing fit the guy to the T. Expensive, from the looks of it. White silk. White. Seriously, he looked wildly out of place, as though he was supposed to be on a wedding – as the groom – and not strolling along the beach. Maybe he was a runaway groom? Poor bastard who lost _that_ groom. Because thanks to the perfectly cut suit, Percy could tell how delectable the guy beneath was. A bit on the lanky side – long limbs, particularly his legs – with very sharp edges. The cheekbones, the shoulders, the hips. The man himself stood in stark contract to his white suit. Olive-colored skin, black curls falling into his face and giving him a bit of a boyish charm, eyes nearly as black as the night around them, but twinkling with something foreboding. His eyes carried the devil's intend in their depth and all-consuming darkness.

He was intense. And intriguing. But something about the guy prompted Percy to pat his jeans for his second knife, just to be sure. He wasn't fool enough to be charmed by a nice-looking exterior. The pretty ones could be the deadliest. He himself was living proof of that.

After all, he was Perseus Jackson, second of his name, son of Poseidon, heir to the yakuza clan ruling the islands of Hawaii, dealer of sass, kicker of ass, breaker of chains, watcher of _Game of Thrones_. Should probably dial down on that last one. But in his defense, his roommate, best friend and literal partner in crimes Leo was totally obsessed with everything with dragons and 'Oh my gosh, Percy, there are like three dragons and a hot chick who rides them! We have to watch it!'.

Ah, damn. He really needed to work on his attentionspan. Curse his ADHD. It was a serious miracle that he had never been killed off-duty before. Well. Before implied the option of coming back... and he wasn't big on zombies. Those guys gave him the creeps.

"Scusi, do you think you can help me? I am lost?", asked the gorgeous stranger.

"Yeah, no kidding, brah. You are way lost", grunted Percy as he stared pointedly at the man's suit.

"My name is Nico. Would you mind helping me?", inquired the man amused.

Percy raised one eyebrow as he took the offered hand. He raised both eyebrows as the gorgeous stranger – Nico – lifted Percy's hand to kiss his knuckles. Something about that dude was seriously fishy. Still, Percy couldn't deny the charms of a handsome man with an exotic accent and Percy had never been known to be the cautious type. Aiming a disarming, innocent smile at Nico, Percy pocketed his knife and grindstone. As he got up, he brushed the sand off his tight jeans and body.

"Aloha auinapo, Nico. Name's Percy and I'll be glad to help you out", stated Percy with a grin.

/Earlier That Day\

Nico hated the sun. He hated the beach. He hated _islands_. And what he really hated was that stupid sand that kept slipping into his expensive designer shoes. Scowling, he paused, leaning against a palm – a real, actual palm, why were they here? Did they have to be such Hawaiian cliches? Urgh. This whole place was like out of a fucking postcard. Unreal. And the people. The people were even worse. If he got another overly friendly 'aloha', if he heard one more time that he wasn't dressed appropriately for the place and if one more person called him 'brah', he was going to shoot someone.

Why did it have to be him...?

Yes, Nico was the best gunman and sharpshooter the di Angelo family had to offer and their Don was not just favoring him, the Don was kind of his father. Hades di Angelo. But still.

His papà could have sent literally _anyone_ here. But he had to pick Nico. Even though Hades knew how much Nico hated literally everything about this place. Nico glared viciously at the native with the surfboard under his arm who had a friendly smile on his lips and was waving, mouth open as though he wanted to greet Nico. Nico was done with cheerful people on the beach on this island while the sun was burning down onto him, making him sweat uncomfortably.

"You suck at this so hard", drawled his best friend next to him.

"What is 'this', Reyna?", asked Nico with a glower.

"Literally all of this. Being at the beach. Being unassuming. Not drawing attention to you", replied Reyna casually, clearly unimpressed. "You glaring viciously at everyone is suspicious. You walking around in a _white suit_ is suspicious. Honestly, can't you be more like your sister?" Nico froze and so did Reyna, pressing her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "Hazel. I mean. Look at her."

Nico took a shaky breath, slow. Trying to calm himself as he turned toward where Reyna was waving at. Hazel. Nico's younger half-sister, laughing as she ran around with her fiance in the shallow of the beach. She was wearing a purple bikini with lots of gems glued to it, sparkling in the sunlight. She was short and curvy, with chocolate-skin and the wildest curls, though the water was wearing them down, making them cling to her shoulders. Laughter spilled form her lips as her fiance picked her up around the waist and whirled her around. Frank was a broad, muscular, large man. The kind who could crush a skull between his bare hands. But when with Hazel, those very same hands were tender and gentle like handling a delicate glass figurine.

"They do blend in well as tourists", whispered Nico lowly, voice a little hoarse. "Give me the intel."

He cleared his throat. The mention of his 'sister' sending him into a flashback was the very reason why he was here. Taking another deep breath, he tried to focus himself. Reyna watched him. She opened her large bag, pulling her broad sun-hat into her face a little more as she pulled a file out of the bag and handed it to Nico. Nico gladly opened it. He didn't get to read the words on the page as his eyes were fixated on the image pinned to the top. The guy was drop-dead gorgeous.

Broad-shouldered, tanned bronze skin covered in tattoos. Blue tattoos – light-blue lines intertwining with dark-blue lines, painting waves onto his skin, crawling up his arms and covering his rips to meet at his collarbone to simulate crashing waves, white lines as the foam on top of the waves curled around his shoulders. He had slightly longer, black hair with the tips dyed dark-blue, falling wild into his face. A cocky grin on his lips, his eyes the color of the ocean itself.

"Pretty boy", muttered Nico in appreciation. "Who is the pretty boy?"

"They call him Kaikoa on the island. Means sea warrior", started Reyna slowly. "Deadly with any knife or sword. His preferred weapon to kill is a family heirloom though, a katana by the name Riganryuu. Means Riptide. Weird name for a sword, I thought, but then I looked at it. There's a picture attached, if you care to tear your eyes away from his abs."

Nico glared viciously up at her before reluctantly pushing the pretty boy out of the way to look at the impressive katana. And yes, the name Riptide seemed appropriate as he looked at the hamon lines, drawing up the edge of the sword like waves. The handle was wrapped in black and blue.

"Wait. Riganryuu", repeated Nico slowly, lifting his eyes to stare at Reyna. "That... That is the family-sword of the Kaimana family. As in Poseidon Kaimana. _The_ _head of the family_."

"May I introduce?", drawled Reyna, pushing the photo of the pretty boy back into focus. "Perseus Jackson. Mother Salacia Jackson. Father Poseidon Kaimana. And this is his only son and heir."

"...I told you to find an _easy_ target for me", grunted Nico pointedly.

"He's pan. It's not exactly like we got a dating app for organized crimes where you can swipe through them to see sexual orientations and criminal organizations they're involved with, but I know from various sources that Kaikoa is pan and... easily charmed. So... he was the easiest target there. Better than you hitting on _another_ straight guy", muttered Reyna equally pointedly.

"That happened _once_ ", growled Nico with a glower.

Nico heaved a breath and shook his head. Poseidon Kaimana. The head of the yakuza. And Reyna had to pick the son of Poseidon as Nico's way in? Not that Nico wouldn't be able to work with that. He was known for his wicked charms. Still, the target being the son of Poseidon made the whole thing a tad bit more tricky. And Nico had heard rumors of Kaikoa before. The Sea Warrior. He was one of the best hitmen of the yakuza. But Nico hadn't known Kaikoa was Poseidon's heir.

"Okay. Let's go over the plan one more time", requested Reyna seriously, looking at Nico.

"I'll approach the target tonight. He'll be my way in. I'll wear him down some, to soften the blow, and when I have him wrapped around my finger, I'll tell him why I'm here", replied Nico, rolling his eyes. "You, Frank and Hazel need to stand back, unless I contact you. My way out is the phrase 'pineapple doesn't belong on pizza'. It'll be okay, Rey. I'm not a rookie. Not my first honey-pot either. And damn, it's a nice honey-pot I'll be dipping into..."

Reyna heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Study the file. Learn everything there is to know about Perseus Jackson and do not forget that he _is_ Kaikoa, regardless of what he looks like."

Nico gave her a deadpan look. He knew his job. He knew not to fall for a sweet persona; after all, he had one himself. Opening the file, he started to read up on where Perseus worked, where he liked to hang out and who in his immediate social circle would be a problem for the mission. He needed to study this inside out to find out what kind of persona was going to work best on the guy.

"Will you two join us now, or are you going to just stand there all day?", called Hazel out.

She and Frank had approached them, both looking at Nico and Reyna expectantly. Nico rolled his eyes and opened the files, allowing his team to drag him toward where they had set up camp. He instantly found the most shadowy spot and started reading, absorbing every bit of information like a sponge, forming a mental image of Perseus Jackson.

"So? What's the game-plan, Nico?", asked Frank as he sat down next to Nico an hour later.

"He... has a soft heart", muttered Nico with a frown. "Freed a horse from a circus where it was mistreated, took in a dog and a cat after their owners died. Helper syndrome. Guess I'll appeal to that. Lost tourist, poor naive guy who needs help and guidance. Make myself dependent of him, give him the illusion of being in full control of the situation."

"Mh. And you're his type?", inquired Frank, one eyebrow raised.

"Hard to tell", grunted Nico with a frown, turning the page to show a compilation of photos. "That's a list of all exes that Reyna could find. Redheaded female tattoo artist. Blonde female professor. Blonde male master-thief. Caramel-haired female hotel-owner of the Ogygia Inn. ...He was even dating Thanatos for a while, it seems. And an illegitimate American daughter of Zeus Orlov. He's all over the place. Not just gender, physical appearance, professions, interests..."

"So, what's the cover story?", wanted Frank to know next.

"Since he doesn't seem to... repeat himself when picking lovers, all mentioned above are out the window. His own private life is very down to Earth. He works at a surf-shop, sharing an apartment with three other members of the yakuza like a frat-house. The thief was rich. The artist was rich. Maybe he picks his lovers as targets, in a way. So I'll go with a rich persona", mused Nico thoughtfully. "Put a bit of a _Pretty Woman_ spin on it. Casino owner, looking to expand out here and open a hotel on Kaua'i. You're my driver, Reyna's my partner, Hazel my secretary. Just in case he does see you guys lurking close by at any time."

"Can work with that", nodded Frank. "Gimme a name and I'll make you a fake bank account, credit card, passport, hotel reservation. Any input on the hotel you wanna own?"

"Go with what I have", replied Nico and shook his head. "As for a name... Mh. Nico Episcopo."

Frank blinked at him before breaking out in hollering laughter, making Nico smile lazily. "Got it, boss. Consider it done by the time sun sets. I'll get right on it."

/Flashback End\

"You are a charmer, Mister Episcopo", giggled Percy pleased as he let the other lead him along.

"It's easy to be a charmer with such wonderful company", countered Nico with a smile. "And please, do call me Nico. And you were right, these shrimps are surprisingly good."

"Surprisingly? Brah, don't let the owner hear that", snickered Percy.

The two of them had ended up walking along the beach together, Percy basically giving a tour of the surroundings. Nico found himself incredibly enamored by the gentle enthusiasm Percy radiated as he talked about his home. He hadn't expected such a soft and sweet guy, despite what he had read about rescued puppies and kittens. And such a gorgeous creature, at that.

Percy was still shirtless and Nico found himself preferring him that way. The tattoo was enchanting, the sun-kissed skin covered in a bit of sand still at places was also very nice to look at. Strong upper arms and a more than well-defined torso. His broad shoulders and overall physique indicated that aside from being a surfer, Percy was definitely also an avid swimmer.

"But when I said I would invite you to a meal to show my gratitude... I had something else in mind than a food truck", mused Nico after a brief pause.

Percy grinned at Nico with such a cute look that Nico was a bit dazed for a long moment. This boy was gorgeous and if Nico was being honest, he had truly enjoyed the last four hours of walking around aimlessly with Percy, until the sun was rising and Percy forced him to buy shrimps for breakfast. What a disgusting idea, but Percy had giggled sweetly when Nico had made a face when first biting into his food. Granted, it was bearable because Nico hadn't slept at all so it wasn't _really_ breakfast. And Percy looked very pleased as he ate.

"Did... you just take a picture of me?", asked Nico, straightening his back suspiciously.

"Sure did", hummed Percy pleased as he handed his phone over to Nico. "Caller ID. Now gimme your number, text yourself so you have my number and can call me tomorrow for a 'proper' meal."

"Oh?", hummed Nico, eyebrows raised as he started giving his current, new number.

"What? I'm not gonna skip on a date with a pretty boy", smirked Percy with a wink.

Nico was very pleased by that, dragging his eyes over the gorgeous yakuza in front of him. That had been a far easier in than expected. And despite that, Nico found himself looking forward to taking Percy out on a date. He'll have to make plans after a quick power-nap. He had not expected to spend all night just talking with Percy. Granted, part of him had expected to take Percy home, seduce him and screw his brains out as an in, but that he'd be interested in Percy and that this would go so smoothly and innocently. Handing the phone back to Percy, he offered a charming smile.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I'll text you around noon?", offered Nico.

"That sounds perfect", confirmed Percy with a blindingly bright smile.

Nico took Percy's hand to kiss it in a mirroring fashion to how their meeting had begun and then the Italian entered the hotel where Percy had brought him. Still smiling to himself, Percy walked backward to slowly make his way back to his own place. He was humming contently when opening the door to his home. Barely into the apartment, he was jumped by his oversized puppy.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary", grinned Percy, ruffling her fur as she licked his face.

"...You got home late. Ran into trouble?", asked one of his roommates.

"Morning, Pipes. Ready for your jog?", grinned Percy delighted. "And no, no trouble."

Piper was a lean, well-trained girl with a native American father and a Polynesian goddess of a mother – seriously, her mom had been Miss Hawaii at one point. Piper was beautiful herself too, but she was on the tomboyish side of things and could mostly be found in a tank-top and shorts, always practical and often training. She usually had feathers and pearls braided into her uncombed hazel hair. Her eyes were piercing as she looked Percy up and down.

"I've been ready for half an hour, but when I noticed your bed was untouched, I decided to wait a little longer", replied Piper. "If you didn't run into trouble on the job last night, where were you?"

Pushing Mrs. O'Leary off, Percy stood and got his phone out. "Met a cute guy. Showed him around the island. He'll take me out on a proper date tomorrow. I'll send you a pic."

"...Send? You could just show me", asked Piper a little amused.

"Yeah, but you can't do a background check if I just show you", argued Percy lightly.

"...Okay, no more tin-foil-hat documentaries with Leo", stated Piper seriously. "You're not gonna get happy if you get overly paranoid about _everything_ , boy."

"No—o. Not paranoid. He's a crook", chuckled Percy mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Piper, frowning concerned as she leaned against the background of the couch. "Percy. What are you up to?"

"He was very charming and sweet and lost, so I offered to show him around. But let's be real; who goes up to a half-naked guy at the beach at night who's sharpening a knife?", chuckled Percy amused. "There was a party close-by. He'd have been safer there, or going to any of the hotels to ask for directions. And when there was a... startling noise, he reflexively reached for a gun that wasn't there – I checked when I felt him up later on in a heated moment. Thought he might be a fed, but... doesn't feel right. He's too suave for a cop, so he must be something else."

"Okay", nodded Piper, both eyebrows raised. "Send me the pic and all intel you have on him so far. I'll talk to Annie after our run, see what she'll find out about him."

Percy grinned pleased that Piper understood. Piper was an active, not a nerd. But Annabeth – Piper's running partner and Percy's ex – was one of their nerds. Though the problem was that if Percy was to ask Annabeth for a background check on the guy, Percy would get another one of those scoldings about not being careful enough and all of that. Annabeth was hugely protective of Percy.

"He said his name was Nico Episcopo", hummed Percy while texting her. "Thanks, Pipes."

"Any time, Perce", grinned Piper, bumping shoulders with him. "Get some sleep before your date."

Percy grinned pleased as he watched her go. He flopped down comfortably on the couch and yawned. Honestly, he had enjoyed his time with Nico Whateverhisnamewas. He was fun to talk to and Percy had an acute sense of what was a lie, what was twisted and what was the truth. For now, Percy needed a nap so he would be pretty and awake by tonight.

/break\

"Holy shit", whispered Piper wide-eyed as she went through the file.

"What you got, cuz?", asked Leo as he slid opposite Piper in the booth.

She only lifted half a hand in greeting, the other typing away on her phone. "Percy has a date with a scarily deadly _legend_ , Leo. Texting him to join us so I can update him."

"Wait, what do you mean?", asked Leo confused.

"Just wait for Percy", grunted Piper and pushed her milkshake over to Leo.

Leo eagerly took a big gulp. "So, can I tell you about my day then if you won't tell me stuff?"

"Sure, go ahead", chuckled Piper as she sat up and looked at her partner in crime curiously.

"I met this _really hot chick_ today", declared Leo happily. "I was at the beach earlier and I accidentally ran straight into her. She's a goddess, I tell you. Wild hazel hair and her eyes were golden, I swear. Real golden. And her skin, like chocolate. Mh... And she was wearing this really pretty purple bikini. Anyway, so I ran into her and caused her to drop her ice-cream so I had to get her a new one, right? Even though she insisted I didn't have to. So, her name's Hazel and she's on a vacation with her fiance, who is _delicious_. Broad shoulders, sixpack, gu—uns. And such a cute dorky smile. Like, he looks like this broad big intimidating guy but then Hazel introduced us and told him what happened and he turned all cute softy on us."

"Adorable", chuckled Piper fondly.

"You summoned me, milady?", chimed Percy as he slipped in next to Leo. "What's up? Hey, Leo."

Piper raised both her eyebrows as she turned the file around so both of the boys could look at it. "Percy met someone interesting last night too. Asked me to do a background check. And it was hard. The fake life he had built was _good_. Annie and Malcolm worked hard. Rachel was _swooning_ over the fake ID and birth certificate. Needless to say, all three are _highly_ suspicious."

"So... what's his deal? Not a fed if his fake life was solid, huh?", mused Leo curiously, opening the file. "Damn, Perce. Nice one. He does look good in a suit."

"He really does", hummed Percy, slowly licking his lips.

"Let me introduce to you, Niccoló Antonio di Angelo, son of Maria and Hades di Angelo. As in; the head of the di Angelo family ruling the South and East Coast, family seat in New Orleans."

Percy froze and blinked slowly. Hades was ruling the South and East. Poseidon was ruling Hawaii and the West. Zeus was ruling the North and central America. They were the three ruling families of the US and they had divided their 'realms' many years ago.

"Hold on, he's not just a mafioso, he's the _son of the Don_?", asked Leo stunned, nudging Percy hard. "Damn, you sure know how to pick them, Perce."

"I didn't pick him. He picked me", whispered Percy, eyes sharp. " _Why_ , though."

"Oh, that wasn't the best of it", chuckled Piper cheerfully. "He's best known as Re degli Spettri, or to us uneducated Americans, its English translation – the Ghost King."

"Holy shit, he's the Ghost King?!", yelped Leo before Percy could smack a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, this just took a turn for the interesting", hummed Percy with a smirk and an intrigued sparkle in his eyes. "I can't wait to see where this is going..."

"Annabeth is gonna kill you", pointed Piper out, both eyebrows raised high.

Percy shrugged carelessly. "I wanna see what he has planned. Why me. What does he want. Not to mention, he's a good kisser. And he plans on taking me out to an expensive dinner tonight."

"You're ridiculous", snickered Leo delighted.

"I want you guys to follow him. See how big the team is he brought with him. Keep an eye on them once you tracked them", ordered Percy seriously. "I want to know everything."

"Got it, boss", chimed Piper and Leo with matching razor-sharp grins.

/break\

Percy meant to get to know Nico so he would be able to seize the Italian up. The problem was that Nico was utterly charming. And most of what he told Percy was at least a variation of the truth. The hotels he claimed to run? He actually owned them. The Lotus Hotel & Casino was a prestigious hotel chain – with seats in Miami, New York, Atlantic City and then some.

Nico was really born in Venice, as he had told Percy. He seemed to miss his mother and older sister a lot, though the tale of them dying during accidents was bullshit, as Percy learned with a little help from Annabeth. Maria di Angelo had been assassinated in Venice, for being Hades' wife. It had been part of the reason why the di Angelos had moved to the US when Nico was ten. The other part, the part Nico didn't mention, was Hades taking over the family business there, seeking vengeance.

And the death of Bianca di Angelo was a different story entirely. According to Percy's sources, they had been killed by a killer associated with the bratva. Both hits ordered by Zeus Orlov himself.

Percy could only guess that that was the reason Nico was here. Zeus was getting greedy, pushing the borders. Percy was aware of that, Zeus had been dipping into Poseidon's too.

Nico hadn't come with a large team, but with a backup of three. Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque – his younger half-sister, as Percy learned – and Reyna Ramírez. They kept their distance and to Percy, Nico gave some cover story about work-associates. Percy just smiled innocently and acted like he bought that. Piper and Leo were all over keeping tabs on those three; it so happened that Leo had already had a run-in with Frank and Hazel, so him making contact wasn't very suspicious. Piper joined the yoga class Reyna was taking and formed a friendship with her.

The more Percy learned about Nico – from the files as well as from Nico himself; all the truths weaved into the lies Nico told. The Italian had opened up quite a bit to Percy, even if he hid it behind the lies and bent truth that fit his cover-story. But Percy could hear the honesty whenever Nico shared a true piece of his past, when Nico and Percy were walking along the beach, or laying on a hill to watch the stars. When it was intimate and _true_ between them.

And in return, Percy couldn't help but share his own truths. Despite the fact that he knew that Nico was lying to him, Percy felt like he could trust Nico. He felt comfortable with Nico. And he also felt himself slowly falling for Nico, the real Nico. Which was a problem with the lies standing between them. Piper warned him that he went too deep and that he would get hurt like this.

/break\

"Aloha, Nico. Percy is just in the backroom with a customer. He'll be right back."

"Thank you, Mike", nodded Nico with a small smile.

Mike Kahale was the guy Percy was running his surf-shop and school with. He was also part of the yakuza and a part of Percy's personal team. Together with Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. Frank and Hazel had made contact with Leo even before Nico first met Percy, because Reyna had unearthed Percy's team while doing her research and she had already assigned Nico's team to keep track of those close to Percy. While Frank and Hazel had Leo covered, Reyna signed up for yoga-classes, knowing Piper McLean was taking classes. Frank doubled and also covered Mike, taking a surf-class Mike taught. Originally, Hazel had been supposed to take Leo alone – the boy was famous for falling for gorgeous girls. When Frank had walked in on them and the Latino obviously also fawned over Frank, they decided to alter their strategy and have Frank join Hazel too.

"So, how are you liking the island so far?", asked Mike with a pleasant smile.

"The... sights are truly... impressive", drawled Nico, peering through the door into the backroom, eyes on Percy's ass. "Very nice indeed, despite how I feel about the rest of it."

Mike laughed amused as he followed Nico's line of sight to see Percy's back facing them. Nico comfortably leaned against the counter and continued watching Percy, waiting for his boyfriend to come to him. And that was a problem. Percy had become his boyfriend, he wasn't his target anymore. Every smile Percy had to offer, every time his eyes would sparkle, every time Percy managed to peel Nico out of his suit so the two of them could go for a swim together. Every evening they were snuggled up on Nico's yacht, watching the stars. Percy fit perfectly into Nico's arms as they laid together. Percy's voice would be so soft and sweet as he talked about his mother and living in New York before he moved to Kaua'i to stay with his father.

Percy was sweet and soft and innocent. It was hard for Nico to believe that Percy was Kaikoa.

"He—ey, babe", chimed Percy happily as he went to hug Nico and kiss him deeply.

"Hello to you too, carino", chuckled Nico, amused by the enthusiasm.

"I have a big surprise for you", grinned Percy mischievously. "C'mon."

"Surprise? What surprise?", inquired Nico curiously.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, silly", laughed Percy.

Nico was steered to Percy's car and once he was on the passenger seat, Percy wrapped a silken scarf around Nico's head, tying it tightly and kissing Nico just behind the ear. On a rational level, Nico knew that getting into a car with a trained member of the yakuza and then allowing the other to blindfold him and drive him to an unknown destination was _ridiculously dangerous_. But the bigger part of Nico knew he was safe with Percy, because this was Percy.

"Just relax and let me drive, babe", requested Percy lowly. "You trust me, right?"

"With my life", admitted Nico, surprising himself with that.

Percy made a pleased sound and that alone was what mattered to Nico. Nico paid close attention to where they were going. How long they drove straight, where they turned right and left, until they were out of the city. Nico had mapped the city relatively well and they were now in the warehouse district. A bad feeling settled in Nico's stomach at that. It got even worse when Percy led him out of the car and to some place where he could hear someone grunting in pain.

"Happy three week anniversary, babe", chimed Percy lowly as he untied the scarf.

Nico froze as he saw his 'surprise'. A guy, hanging from the ceiling with heavy chains. He was badly beaten and bleeding. His shirt was cut – sword-cuts, blood crusting the shirt to his torso.

"Nico? Reyna? What is going on here?", asked Frank's startled voice. "Holy shit, who is this?!"

Nico whirled around sharply. Leo was heading into their direction with Frank and Hazel on either side of him, while Piper and Reyna were close behind them. This was not good. They were a warehouse in the isolated warehouse district, Percy's team had rounded up Nico's team. Some guy was hanging off the ceiling like a demonstration. Was this to show them what Percy and his guys were going to do to them next? Nico gritted his teeth as his heart sank. He should have known better than to fall for his target, or to underestimate the son of the yakuza boss.

Everyone's hands were twitching toward their weapons as they seized each other up, the atmosphere slowly growing very tense. No one grabbed their weapons though; no one wanted to throw the first stone, all waiting for one to break the tension. Nico's team searched for Nico's eyes, waiting for his signal. For now, Nico signaled them to wait. He wanted to know what exactly was going on here before this escalated. He didn't _want_ to hurt Percy, not if it could be avoided.

"It's time we talk, Mister di Angelo", drawled Percy as he circled the semi-unconscious guy.

"How long have you known?", asked Nico tensely, hand resting on his hidden weapon.

"The day after we met", shrugged Percy casually, tilting his head.

"So you've been playing me this whole time?", snorted Nico with a sneer. "Damn, you're good."

"I am good", agreed Percy with a slow nod. "But I wasn't 'playing you'. No more than you were playing me, Ghost King. I... think it's time we come clean, isn't it?"

Nico grunted, regarding the guy dangling from the ceiling. "And what's this? An attempt to intimidate us? Because I have to tell you, Kaikoa, it's not working."

"Intimidation?", hummed Percy curiously and tilted his head. "No, no. He's your surprise."

"My... surprise?", inquired Nico, slowly approaching. "Explain."

"Bryce Lawrence, freelancing killer in associations with the bratva", stated Piper, playing with a throwing knife. "He killed, among many, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo and Sally Jackson."

Nico froze, his eyes widening. This was his sister's and mother's killer? Hold on. Sally Jackson. Salacia? Nico's eyes found Percy's before the yakuza turned to sneer at Bryce. Percy was fidgeting with a knife now, slowly running it down Bryce's cheek, leaving a bloody trail behind.

"Okay, okay. Maybe he's not really a present for you alone. I figured he could be... our first group-project", hummed Percy, something malicious and cold in his voice.

Nico shuddered, the expression on Percy's face going straight to his groin. "What?"

"You're here", started Percy slowly. "Because of Zeus Orlov. Because Zeus Orlov ordered the hit on your sister and your mother. And because you knew that Zeus Orlov _also_ ordered the hit on my mother. You're here because Orlov is getting greedy. Because Orlov wants a war. You're here, seeking an ally in this war. And _we_ are currently right here because I'm proposing a partnership."

Nico huffed out a laugh and shook his head a little. "Shouldn't have underestimated the cutie. Yes. You're right. That is why I'm here. And that is why I sought you out. You seemed to be the most approachable match to get a foot into the door of the yakuza."

"Never underestimate the cutie", chimed Percy with a wink and a smirk. "I didn't either."

Nico spotted a half-smirk as he shook his head before sobering up. "What _are_ you proposing?"

Percy's smirk turned vicious, mouth half-open in a nasty expression that bared his teeth in a menacing way. A shudder went down Nico's spine. This was not his playful, sweet little kitten who would curl together on Nico's lap to seek warmth when the winds on the sea picked up at night. This was a deadly tiger, playing with his prey. Nico had always enjoyed watching the dangerous predators of the wild. Crossing his arms over his chest, Nico tilted his head slowly.

"First, I want to see how... creative the two of us can get _together_ ", purred Percy and pulled out a second hunting knife, prompting Nico's team to stiffen, hands at the ready. "Now, down, children. Mommy and daddy are going to have some adult-fun now. Why don't you go to the playground and leave the adults to deal with their business on their own, mh?"

"Listen to your mother", smirked Nico, regarding his team with a brief nod as he was being handed one of the two hunting knives. "This... is a very private moment. I suggest the five of you are going to get caught up on what Kaikoa and I had planned separately."

"Good call, Ghost King", hummed Percy pleased, checking his phone. "Ah, wonderful. Mike says he bought doughnuts for everyone. Why don't you guys meet him at home and trade stories?"

"Good enough for me, boss", chimed Leo, looking at Hazel and Frank. "Coming?"

"Hopefully", countered Hazel with a smirk as she looked Leo up and down.

"...Can you get to business first before you get to the pleasure?", requested Nico.

"Why? Looks like you're gonna start with the fun part too", countered Hazel pointedly.

"We'll leave you to it, then", stated Frank amused, wrapping one arm around Hazel's shoulders and one around Leo's. "If you're sure you'll be fine, Nico?"

Nico weighed the knife in his hand thoughtfully and then looked into the eyes of the man who had killed his sister and his mother. "Oh, I'll be fine. _He_ however... won't be."

The other five left, so only Nico, Percy and a very unfortunate Bryce were left in the warehouse.

/break\

"This was very satisfying", hummed Nico as he climbed into Percy's car.

He straightened his formerly white suit-jacket, smoothing the blood-red silk down. His eyes were dark and his pupils blown as he looked over at Percy. Percy smirked and licked his lips slowly, ridding them of the red that stained them. Nico couldn't help but reach out and brush the blood-soaked hair out of Percy's face. The look in Percy's eyes was wild and feral and enchanting.

"Mind if we take a slight detour?", asked Percy with a smirk.

"...Not at all", replied Nico, watching Percy closely.

He felt very intimately connected to Percy after what they had just shared. The rush of adrenaline, the high of the kill, the echoing of their victim's screams like background music to it all. They drove until they parked in front of a small tattoo parlor. Nico arched one eyebrow as he regarded their blood-soaked appearance. Percy's smile just brightened as he got out of the car. Shrugging, Nico decided to follow him and see where this was going. As soon as they entered the establishment, they were spotted by a redhead behind the counter – Percy's ex, from his files.

"...The usual?", asked Rachel Elisabeth Dare amused.

The fact that she didn't as much as flinch or stare told books about their relationship. Nico kept back and observed as Percy shed his shirt while Rachel got a sponge to clean up a spot on Percy's biceps where the tattoo hadn't reached yet. Nico watched how that changed as Rachel started to add another blue curl of a wave to the growing ocean on Percy's skin.

"You know the drill", stated Rachel once she finished and taped it.

Percy hummed and grinned at her. "Oh, Rach! We found the guy who made the ID that impressed you so much. If you wanna meet him, you can go to my place. He should still be there."

Rachel's eyes found Nico, regarding him thoughtfully. "I should go? And you?"

"I got other stuff to do", chimed Percy before turning to Nico. "Let's go to your hotel, other stuff."

Nico chocked on a snort at that and shook his head. "Subtle. Nice."

"I'm never subtle, Nico", smirked Percy with a wink. "A kill always makes me horny. So?"

Nico returned the smirk as he followed Percy out of the tattoo parlor and back to the car. The drive to the hotel wasn't far and Percy knew how to navigate the back-entrance without anyone spotting them. As soon as they were through the door to his room, Nico found himself thrust against the closed door, Percy attached to his mouth in a hungry kiss. Percy's hands greedily peeled off Nico's formerly white suit-jacket. He didn't have that much patience for the shirt though and just ripped right through it, buttons springing everywhere. Nico chuckled amused as he started to work on Percy's clothes. They left a trail of bloodied clothes on their way to the bathroom.

"Bath? Or shower?", asked Nico, voice rough.

"Shit, shower", groaned Percy as Nico bit down harshly on his neck. "I want you to suck me off in the shower. Yeah. That sounds perfect. What do you say?"

"That I love your way of thinking", growled Nico, pushing Percy back toward the shower.

"Good", growled Percy pleased as they stumbled into the shower.

He turned the cold water on and relished in the way it washed over him, painting the shower-floor red with the blood coming off. Nico pinned him harshly against the wall, soaking in the water himself for a bit until the roughest of the blood was washed away. Percy grasped Nico by the shoulders and pushed, eyes ablaze as he stared intensely at the Italian. Nico smirked as he allowed himself to be pushed down onto his knees. His hands wandered down Percy's sides and came to grope the firm, round ass hard, nails digging into the supple flesh while he started mouthing at Percy's erection. Percy moaned blissfully and threw his head back. Nico relished in the sounds he managed to draw out of the yakuza killer, engulfing Percy's cock with his lips, deep-throating him and getting a broken whimper from Percy. Calloused fingers curled tightly into Nico's hair, tugging nearly painfully to urge the Italian on. Nico was all too glad to obey though.

"F—Fuck, I knew that mouth was good for more than spouting compliments and saying seductive stuff in Italian", groaned Percy happily, knees buckling.

Nico would have laughed if he hadn't been busy sucking Percy's cock. And oh, he sucked with gusto. He had been fantasizing about this for the past three weeks now, if he was being honest. Ever since he first saw all that glorious, tattooed skin, he wanted to run his tongue all over Percy's body. But somehow, Percy had drawn him in and he couldn't bring himself to have sex with the other while still lying to Percy. Now however, now with everything out in the open... Percy was _his_.

"N—Nico", whimpered Percy breathlessly. "I—I..."

Smirking around the cock in his mouth, Nico squeezed Percy's ass tighter, pulling his cheeks apart just enough to sneak a finger in and tease the other's hole. A surprised howl was torn from Percy's throat and he came without another warning, shooting his load down Nico's throat. The mafioso caught nearly all of it, swallowing greedily. Letting go of the tight velvet ring of muscles and pulling off Percy's cock, Nico gracefully stood again. The grin on his lips was devilish as he slowly licked the last specks of cum off his swollen lips. Percy's eyes were dark and hungry as he followed the motion intensely before bringing Nico in for a passionate kiss. Somehow, they actually managed to soap each other up without stopping their heated make-out-session. By the time they were clean off their victim's blood, Percy turned the water off.

"We're not done yet", promised Percy, eyes drawn down to Nico's hard cock.

"Good", growled Nico, voice dark and rough.

They barely dried themselves off before stumbling back into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed together. Percy winced as his shoulder hit the mattress, so he rolled them over. He smirked pleased down at Nico, like a predator with its prey ready to be devoured. Nico was so ready to be devoured.

"Tattoo's still fresh. I'll be on top tonight", stated Percy simply.

"Tonight? That holds the promise of tomorrow", smirked Nico.

"If you're satisfying enough", chuckled Percy before he kissed his lover. "Lube?"

Distractedly, Nico reached for his bedside table. He had bought lube and condoms days ago, knowing where he wanted Percy and _how_ he wanted Percy. Handing the lube over to Percy, Nico opened a condom and rolled it over his own cock. Lubing his own fingers, Percy sat up some more, reaching behind him. Nico watched in awe the face Percy made as his lover prepared himself.

"Bliss suits you, Perce", observed Nico softly.

"Your cock will suit me too", promised Percy with a playful grin.

"Oh, definitely", agreed the Italian, his hands running up and down Percy's thighs.

Nico enjoyed the way those firm muscles flexed as Percy prepped himself. Percy's legs were strong, he was a swimmer, diver and surfer. Licking his lips slowly, Nico, continued caressing the strong thighs, occasionally digging in deeper with his fingers, making Percy gasp.

"You know, I can _theoretically_ crush a man's skull between my thighs", stated Percy casually.

"Only theoretically?", inquired Nico half-amused.

"You'd have to work with me on more jobs if you wanna know for sure", shrugged Percy teasingly.

"Gods, you're something else alright", marveled Nico.

Percy laughed softly at that before he pulled his fingers out of himself and wrapped them around Nico's condom-covered cock, smearing the left-over lube all over the hardness and making Nico groan darkly. Percy decided that he thoroughly enjoyed the sound. With a knowing smirk did Percy lower himself onto Nico's thick cock, shuddering as the Italian spread him like that. Slowly, Percy lowered himself more and more until he was comfortably seated on Nico's waist, breathing harshly and deeply as he adjusted to the stretch. His hands were spread out in front of him, grabbing greedily at Nico's well-defined chest. Bending down, Percy stole another kiss.

"You were right", whispered Nico roughly. "My cock does suit you."

Percy huffed out a laugh and rolled his hips once, making Nico hiss. He didn't take things slow; as he started riding Nico, he rode the Italian for what he was worth, movement harsh and hard and demanding. The only sounds in the room were moaning, panting and the slapping of flesh every time Percy came down hard on Nico. Percy's cock bounced as it was standing to attention once more. While one of his hands had moved on to groping Nico's sixpack, his other hand found its way around his own cock so he could jerk himself off with half-uncoordinated movements.

"You're so gorgeous", gasped Nico, hands cupping Percy's ass possessively.

Percy grinned down at the other before moaning as Nico's cock nailed his prostate. With a stuttering moan of Nico's name did Percy come for the second time, spraying his cum all over Nico's torso. The mafioso cocked one amused eyebrow as he wiped some cum off his own cheek. Percy shrugged unapologetically, watching with hooded eyes how Nico licked his fingers clean. With Percy's orgasm, it didn't take Nico much longer to follow Percy over the cliff and come as hard. Percy was left panting as he rode out Nico's orgasm. Carefully, he climbed off Nico, leaving his lover to roll the condom off, tie it and toss it carelessly into the nearby trash-bin.

Percy simply collapsed forward, resting his cheek against Nico's chest. Nico wrapped one arm leisurely around Percy's waist and pulled him closer, running his knuckles gently over Percy's side.

"That was good. I've decided to keep you", hummed Percy playfully.

"Really?", asked Nico carefully. "I mean... You and I, after the lies, with how we started out...?"

"Aw, you're cute", laughed Percy and pecked Nico's cheek. "I mean, I knew you were lying from the start. And you knew I was lying from the start. And I gotta admit, I rarely had that much fun taking someone apart as we did. And the aftermath sex was _brilliant_. I'd like to give you and me a chance, at the very least while we're working together. We'll see where it leads us afterward, mh?"

"I'd like that", whispered Nico, also laying his other arm around Percy.

He carefully traced around the taped-off part of Percy's shoulder with the new tattoo. Percy all the while started tracing Nico's sixpack, painting letters with the cum he had left all over that earlier.

"The others are probably waiting for us", mused Percy thoughtfully.

"Do we care?", inquired Nico teasingly. "Say, the tattoos... Do you _always_ get one after a kill?"

"Yupp. I don't want to lose sight of who I am and what I've done", shrugged Percy casually.

Nico smiled softly, kissing the top of Percy's head. "What are we going to do with the left-overs?"

"I figured we could wrap them up prettily with bows and send them one by one back to the original owner?", suggested Percy thoughtfully. "Maybe not right now, but after we came up with a proper strategy with how we're going to take care of Zeus."

"I like that", nodded Nico with a curious frown. "Maybe we could use some of the parts on Zeus' lieutenants. Slowly threatening them one by one. Declaring our... partnership."

"Aw, that is _so much more romantic_ than changing our facebook relationship status!", gasped Percy playfully, batting his eyelashes at Nico. "Severed fingers are so 2017!"

/break\

Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo were a force to be reckoned. They took it slow, under suggestions of their new combined team. One by one, pieces of Bryce Lawrence found their way back to the bratva. They started off with the locations that were intruding on yakuza and mafia territory. First, they sent their little gift with a nice card to get along – _Did you lose something? We found this outside your territory. Better watch the borders - Re degli Spettri & Kaikoa_. They gave the bratva enough time to panic before they ascended upon them like burning demons from hell, raining fire and destruction upon their enemy. Within three missions did Percy and Nico have a beautiful synchronicity to themselves. Nico's weapons of choice were two silver Barettas engraved with skulls and vines. Percy all the while kept enchanting Nico with his dance as he slashed their opponents with Riptide left and right, wielding the katana like it was an extension of his body.

And after every successful mission, the two would fall into bed in heated passion, ridding themselves of the left-over adrenaline. Arm in arm, they would fall asleep together. They also fell more and more for each other, marveling at how well they worked together.

It was a lazy Sunday morning on Kaua'i where Percy woke up with his head resting on Nico's chest. Smiling a little, Percy started kissing along said chest, up Nico's neck until he placed a gentle kiss on Nico's lips. The mafioso wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and pulled him in closer. Their kiss deepened lazily. They kissed for minutes to go until they finally broke apart.

"Mornin', Ghosty", whispered Percy with a broad grin.

Nico hummed in reply, running his knuckles gently over Percy's side. "Good morning, love."

"Breakfast?", asked Percy as he slowly got up and grabbed a pair of shorts.

Nico nodded in agreement and then followed his lover. By the time they reached the kitchen, they were greeted by a cheerfully humming Leo making breakfast. Next to him stood Hazel, working with one hand while the other hand was casually slipped into the back-pocket of Leo's pants. Frank sat at the table, holding the newspaper but not looking at it – his focus was on his lovers. Something that had been set up before the big reveal, but ever since the teams had merged, those three had fallen into a surprisingly easy and intense relationship.

"Mh, food", sighed Percy happily, sliding into the seat next to Frank.

"I'm honestly surprised you can still walk after last night", stated Leo with a smirk. "Piper fled the apartment after an hour last night and went out for cocktails with Reyna."

"I will need a therapist", added Hazel, looking at her brother.

"Oh please. Like I haven't heard enough of what you and Frank do to Leo by now", huffed Nico.

Leo and Frank both blushed and didn't answer while Hazel laughed softly. Nico sat down next to Percy, prompting his boyfriend to lean heavily against him, head resting on Nico's shoulder.

"You two are ridiculously cute. It's disgusting, you know", commented Mike as he entered the kitchen. "You're like real-life Romeo and Juliet. It's horrible to watch."

"Well, at least they're doing it without the deaths", drawled Leo before everyone turned to give him a deadpan look. "...The _main_ deaths, guys! I know there's enough death to go around, duh!"

There was something heavy in Hazel's eyes as she turned to look at her brother and her brother's lover. She had grown fond of Percy, as most had. They had all become friends and a well-functioning team. But the bratva was on retreat and their set goal was nearly achieved. They'd soon pack up and leave. Hazel hated the idea of leaving her little firebug – a nickname well-earned by the pyromaniac – but she also knew it was going to break her brother's heart.

"Oh, we'll get our happy end, Leo", grinned Percy, linking fingers with Nico beneath the table.

Nico arched an eyebrow as he looked at Percy. "Amore, you know I'll leave the island soon."

"Babe, don't worry your pretty head about this", assured Percy, pecking Nico's lips.

"Excuse me?", huffed Nico, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I got it all figured out", hummed Percy, the grin on his lips wicked.

"I feel like _we_ should be worried", grunted Mike with a curious frown.

Percy's grin sharpened in a way that made Mike and Leo shudder in anticipation.

/Half a Year Later\

Small Bob sniffed the air curiously as he ventured deeper into the penthouse. He tilted his head as his paws carried him over to the large windows. The tomcat hissed as he was picked up by Percy.

"What do you say? Pretty enough for us?", asked Percy curiously.

Small Bob struggled free and ran over to Nico to rub against the man's legs. Nico smirked broadly.

"Why does my cat love you more than me?", huffed Percy amused and shook his head.

As if on cue did Mrs. O'Leary bark loudly and run up to Percy to tackle him. "See. At least one of them loves you more than me. That must be worth something, amore."

"Well, what do _you_ think?", asked Percy brightly, turning to look at his lover.

"I still think that you must have used voodoo magic on my father", stated Nico seriously. "Your father, I suppose, he is weak to your kitten-eyes as everyone is who meets you, but mine..."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. "It really wasn't hard to convince them both, babe."

Stalking up to Nico, he pushed his lover down onto the couch facing the giant windows overlooking all of Las Vegas from the newest casino the city had to offer. The Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Tell me, Kaikoa", requested Nico, hands resting on Percy's waist.

"After Zeus got greedy, my suggestion was the best way to solidify the alliance our organizations formed in the past months", drawled Percy while kissing along Nico's neck. "You and me, running one of the mafia's casinos in my father's territory... And let's be honest, Vegas _is_ the perfect place for a casino, babe. They were both so on board with that. And Zeus, he feels more intimidated by us... going more into the center and closer to _his_ territory."

"You're an evil little genius", hummed Nico contently, squeezing Percy's ass.

"Frank, Hazel and Leo certainly agree", laughed Percy mischievously.

Percy had gathered some of his team – Leo, Piper, Rachel, Mike and Annabeth – to relocate to Las Vegas. Thanks to money and threats, the hotel was pulled up from the ground within six months, ready to open. It was gorgeous, a typical Lotus Hotel, but with an ocean-twist to honor Percy and Hawaii. The pools alone were _brilliant_. They didn't make up for how much Percy missed the ocean, but he had Nico – and Nico in combination with a very private pool on the rooftop, only to be accessed through the penthouse where Nico and Percy were living, well, that was pretty okay.

"So...", drawled Nico, sneaking one hand beneath Percy's shirt. "How long do we have...?"

"About ten minutes. Annabeth wants us for a debriefing on Ethan and Alabaster's mission. She takes the whole 'joined task-force' thing so seriously", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"So I have to get changed. No time to fuck you against the window then", sighed Nico mournfully.

"...Tease", grumbled Percy with a glare.

Nico smirked as he went to their new shared bedroom and went to get changed into one of his white perfectly cut suits. He was really glad to be out of Hawaii, though Vegas was not much cooler. But at least here people weren't making fun of him for wearing suits. His smirk grew as he felt his lover's eyes on him. Percy _really_ loved Nico in a well-cut suit.

"You could also get changed", suggested Nico. "Try to look serious."

"Babe. Annie knows me too good to buy 'serious'", snorted Percy and shook his head. "I leave the penguin look to you. Not to mention; too many layers to peel off before jumping into the pool."

"I'm 95% sure you love the pool more than me", pointed Nico out.

He was startled when Percy walked up to him, rested his hands on Nico's chest, grasping the loose dark-blue tie and tying it for his lover. "I love you, Nico. Otherwise, I'd have _never_ left my ocean behind. Now get your guns so we can leave and then we can have sex in the pool."

Nico's eyes darkened pleased by the promise. "I love you too. And we can visit your ocean whenever you want, my love. Maybe after our business trip to DC?"

Percy sheathed his katana and grabbed Nico by the tie to pull him along. "Sounds _perfect_ , Ghosty."

Linking hands, the two of them headed to their meeting, a pair made of death and destruction.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Re degli Spettri is, as my source for all things Italian assures me, the Italian version of "Ghost King" from the PJatO books.
> 
> Kaikoa means, as stated by Reyna, "sea warrior", which I found to be a veeery fitting nickname for yakuza-killer Percy.
> 
> Riganryuu is Japanese for "riptide", because I wanted Percy to keep his signature sword but it also needed to fit the yakuza-theme so it's an ancient heirloom of the Japanese side of Poseidon's family, because let's face it a katana is the most badass sword there is.
> 
> Poseidon's family name Kaimana means "power of the ocean", which, again, I thought rather fitting.
> 
> Zeus' family name Orlov means "eagle", which I found fitting considering the eagle is the most associated animal when it comes to Zeus.
> 
> The last name Nico used for his fake identity - Episcopo - is Italian and means "bishop". Hazel's last name Levesque also means "bishop", so basically Nico chose his sister's name as his fake name, which is why Frank laughed at it.
> 
> I think that covers all word explanations that I wanted to put in.
> 
> This story is inspired by [this amazing sketch](http://blancherries-art.tumblr.com/post/161222353193) from the wonderful **[blancherries-art](http://blancherries-art.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr.
> 
> I've also [teased this story like a month ago on my own tumblr](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/post/164265264356/starcrossed-lovers). Because I'm a tease.


End file.
